


A Quarrel About Love

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: * 除了狗血和OOC之外没什么需要警告的，但是相信我，它真的非常OOC；* 战后全员存活设定，我爱这个设定；* 是和斜阳老师日常口嗨的时候的突发梗，感谢斜阳老师。* 标“*”的那句是原文引用，不是我编的。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Quarrel About Love

**Author's Note:**

> * 除了狗血和OOC之外没什么需要警告的，但是相信我，它真的非常OOC；  
> * 战后全员存活设定，我爱这个设定；  
> * 是和斜阳老师日常口嗨的时候的突发梗，感谢斜阳老师。  
> * 标“*”的那句是原文引用，不是我编的。

在哈利的印象中，这是斯内普第一次主动用魔杖指着他。  
那根深黑色的桦木魔杖的尖端抵在哈利的胸骨上，隔着皮肤和骨骼戳在他的心脏上。哈利没有闪躲，他毫无防备地站着，用一种歉疚的、无奈的目光注视着眼前的人。  
“西弗勒斯，别这样好吗，求你了。”哈利尝试着伸出手去触碰握着魔杖的那只手，却被斯内普敏捷地躲开了。魔杖压着那块衣料转了一圈，斯内普挑起嘴角露出个假笑来。  
“希望救世主不要太过介意，我未经允许就用我肮脏的魔杖接触了你的衣服。”  
“又来了是吗？”哈利皱起眉头，他看起来已经忍耐到了某个极限，“我已经说过很多次了——至少有五次——我不是故意的，我根本不记得我说过那样的话。”  
斯内普抿着嘴一言不发，地窖昏暗的灯火倒映在他的黑眼睛里，让一切情绪都显得隐晦、捉摸不定。  
但是哈利知道他还在生气，甚至比前一秒更加愤怒。顶在哈利胸骨上的魔杖几乎要将他的衣服戳出一个洞了，不过哈利不会后退，一步都不会，斯内普今晚绝不可能得到他想要的。  
在这件事上，哈利永远都不会遂了斯内普的意。  
赫敏关心的低语又在哈利的脑海中响了起来，哈利不知道自己要怎样才能做到赫敏建议的“真诚地道歉”。一个摄神取念，或者神锋无影——他是不是应该夺过斯内普的魔杖把心剖出来为自己作证？哈利没有任何头绪，他以为自己已经将事情解释得够清楚了，但斯内普就是这样一个挑剔的、固执的讨厌鬼。  
他多么希望能用时间转换器回到一切发生之前，在他答应韦斯莱兄弟参与那个愚蠢的游戏前给自己一个昏昏倒地。  
那都是乔治和弗雷德的主意。在一个平平无奇的周末，凤凰社的成员们再次聚集在格里莫广场12号，几杯威士忌下肚之后韦斯莱兄弟突然提议来玩点刺激的——他们准备了一种适合多人参与的纸牌游戏，输了的那个人只需要为大家提供一段随机的、无伤大雅的记忆作为惩罚。邓布利多很高兴地赞助了他办公室里那个冥想盆，卢平给了它一个放大咒和声音洪亮以保证它能更好地为凤凰社服务后，哈利的噩梦开始了。  
哈利第一次交出去的是他和罗恩、赫敏一起逛霍格莫德那段，乔治看了一半就大呼无聊。第二次就没那么好运了，当他和秋张接吻的画面出现时，哈利发现凤凰社的大半成员都在偷看坐在他身边但是没有参与游戏的斯内普。斯内普感觉到了那些探究的、好奇的、甚至是看好戏的目光，但他只是懒懒地掀了掀眼皮，瞥了一眼冥想盆后又靠着哈利的肩膀打起了瞌睡。  
斯内普的手搭在哈利的大腿上，他轻柔的呼吸就在哈利耳边。格里莫广场12号的炉火太过温暖，哈利对这个阴险的小游戏放下了戒心。在他第三次输了牌后，他跳过了一段两周前与斯内普在魔药课教室里胡搞的记忆，交出了他三年级时和赫敏用时间转换器去救小天狼星的那段。  
画面从那棵打人柳开始。哈利发现赫敏在看到那棵树时就立刻转过了头，用一种迷惑的甚至称得上惊恐的表情看了他足足五秒钟。哈利不明白赫敏为什么露出这样的表情，他以为赫敏在担心关于时间转换器的秘密暴露，但那有什么好担心的呢？  
哈利把手搭上斯内普的手背，斯内普睁开了眼睛，和大家一起看着冥想盆里的画面。卢平看到了自己，他抿了一口酒后笑了笑。接着海格也出现了，赫敏又转过了头，她用眼神示意着哈利快停下。  
哈利犹豫了一下，他刚刚抬起魔杖准备把自己的记忆丝从冥想盆里拿出来，那件事就发生了。  
画面里出现了斯内普，他抓起了那件落在打人柳下的隐形衣。接着哈利就听到了自己的声音，非常清晰，带着明显的怒意和嫌恶。  
“你那肮脏的手别碰它。”*  
在场的凤凰社成员里，除了赫敏，所有人都愣住了。哈利下意识地想抓紧搭在他大腿上的那只手，但斯内普的动作更快，他迅速地把它抽走了。  
斯内普将头从哈利的肩膀上移开，他站起了身，停止了冥想盆里的那出闹剧。哈利伸出手想把他拉回来，但斯内普用力地甩开了哈利的手。他沉着脸用下巴指了指罗恩，罗恩立刻颤抖着站了起来，和斯内普交换了位置。  
哈利没有心思继续那个游戏了。他取回了自己的记忆丝，离开了桌子。斯内普也没有在罗恩的位置上坐多久，他们都不想在聚会上吵起来，所以默契地告别了格里莫广场12号，回到了霍格沃茨的地窖里。  
起初斯内普的魔杖还老老实实地躺在他黑色衣袍的魔杖袋里，哈利为自己争取了一点时间，依照赫敏所说的——真诚地道歉——为了三年级时说过的那句话。哈利知道自己说过很多斯内普的坏话，多到他都有点记不清了，否则他不会轻率地将这段记忆置于凤凰社的同僚面前。  
斯内普完全有正当理由生气，哈利对此毫无怨言。但是他也有为自己申辩的权利。  
“我绝对没有在凤凰社面前侮辱你的意思，西弗勒斯。”哈利再次试图和斯内普沟通，他迎着斯内普的魔杖又向前走了一步，“我只是忘了我说过那句话。我真的很抱歉。你可以骂我，或者给我来个恶咒什么的，但是请不要这样，好吗？”  
哈利的声音很柔软，很轻，但又能确保斯内普一字不落地全部听到耳朵里。魔杖戳得他的胸骨痛极了，哈利不舒服地深深呼了一口气。斯内普注意到了他这个小小的动作，立刻无声地退了半步，后撤了手中的魔杖，黑色的杖尖只是虚虚地点在哈利的外袍上。  
“救世主真是贵人多忘事。”斯内普嘲讽地说道。他动了动眼珠，用尖锐的目光拒绝着哈利的接近，“就站在那儿，别再动了！”  
“你想都别想。”哈利从斯内普方才的退让中察觉到了他的软弱，青年势在必得地又向前了一步。斯内普咬着牙怒视着他，拿着魔杖的那只手在轻微地颤抖。  
“你就非要靠近我吗？”斯内普问。  
“没错。”哈利回答。他一向觉得肢体接触是最快捷的融化误会的方式，换而言之，面对斯内普这种油盐不进的老混蛋，只要抓到他的手腕把他剥光，就能解决掉大半的问题。  
但哈利今晚不会这样做，他喝了一些酒，现在只想抱着他的老混蛋好好睡一觉。而且，哈利已经不能再忍受斯内普用诸如“肮脏的”之类的字眼来形容他自己。  
那双曾经被哈利用恶劣的词语中伤的手一直都很干净，很好看，只是哈利在三年级的时候没能发现罢了。  
斯内普在哈利又向前了一步时迫于无奈收起了他的魔杖，魔杖被丢到了身后的沙发上，斯内普站在原地，哈利走过去抱住了他。  
“对不起。”哈利用嘴唇碰了碰斯内普的耳朵，“我发誓我不会在那样做了，我爱你，你知道的。”  
斯内普长久没有回话。他的手没有像以往那样搭在哈利的肩上，或者揽着哈利的腰背，而是固执地垂在身侧。哈利轻轻抚摸着斯内普的肩胛骨，他的嘴唇来到了斯内普的脸颊旁，却被斯内普扭头躲开了。  
“我不明白，波特。”斯内普的声音有些嘶哑，像是抑制着什么情绪，“我知道你恨我，这理所应当。但你说你爱我——为什么？爱我曾是个食死徒，还是爱我害死了你的父母？”  
哈利确实没想到斯内普会问出这样的问题，鉴于他曾经追求了对方整整一年，并且已经交往同居了大半年。他花了那么多的心思在这个老混蛋身上，现在这个老混蛋居然怀疑哈利不爱他。  
“你在说什么鬼话，斯内普？”哈利看上去恨不得掐着斯内普的脖子，把他甩到墙上去狠狠揍他一顿。他咬着牙，贴着斯内普的鼻尖，低声咒骂：“该死的，你想用这个让我向你的臆想投降吗？白痴斯内普，你做梦去吧！”  
“滚开，波特！”  
“你休想。”哈利揪着斯内普的领子把他按在沙发上坐好，然后掐着他的下巴逼迫他仰起脸看着自己，“你到底有什么毛病？我爱你这件事比我恨你更令你难以接受是吗？你就是觉得没有人会爱你对吗？”  
斯内普在哈利的绿眼睛里看到了复杂交混着的怒意和爱意，他的睫毛不受控制地颤了颤，转开了眼珠不敢再与哈利对视。  
“看着我，斯内普。我让你看着我。”  
哈利从刚才开始就不再用教名称呼他，这可能的暗示让斯内普无端地感觉到心痛。他为此在心里疯狂地诅咒着自己，诅咒自己的不知廉耻，诅咒自己的痴心妄想。斯内普已经有段时间没有这样痛恨自己了，他现在正深深地为自己沉湎于救世主的温情而感到惊讶，为自己对来自哈利的陪伴和爱的那种歇斯底里的渴望而感到羞耻。  
斯内普紧紧地闭上了眼睛，他已经没有力气用大脑封闭术武装自己了。  
有轻柔的吻落在斯内普颤动的眼皮上，拽着他领子的手和捏着他下巴的手都移动到了斯内普的肩膀上。哈利在斯内普身边坐了下来，再次拥抱了他。  
“我不知道你怎么想，但就算我是妄想拯救全世界的、同情心泛滥的救世主，也绝对不会因为愧疚、同情之类的感情和别人接吻或者上床的，更何况那个人还是我曾经的老师。”  
哈利这样说着，又亲了亲斯内普的嘴唇。他没有深入，只是调皮地啄吻，偶尔伸出舌尖舔舔那两片有些干燥的，薄薄的唇瓣。  
斯内普没有说话，只是沉默地接受着哈利的吻。他放在沙发上的手指动了动，几乎难以察觉地向着哈利的方向移动了一下，悄悄地贴住了哈利的大腿侧面。  
“我知道你曾经是个食死徒，我也知道是你向伏地魔透露了那个预言。但是，如你所见，它们都没能阻止我爱上你。”哈利从他们之间的缝隙里抓住了斯内普那只害羞的手，把它紧紧扣在自己的掌心，压在自己的腿上“还有，西弗勒斯，关于我的父母。你从来都没有逃避过自己犯下的错误，虽然不能修正它，但你已经尽全力在弥补了。我不可能为此要求你为他们偿命，因为我明白，有时候活着比死亡更需要勇气。莉莉一定很同意这一点。”  
旧友的名字仿佛一根针，扎得斯内普狠狠颤抖了一下。哈利叹了口气，他捏了捏斯内普被他抓在手里的那几根手指。  
“你可能是我见过的最勇敢的人。”哈利微笑，“我说过不少混账话，但是谢谢你愿意陪在我身边，西弗。”  
“我该说不客气吗？”斯内普终于找回了他那条刻薄的舌头。  
他睁开眼睛回望着哈利，地窖依然昏暗的灯火中，漆黑的眼瞳里只余下那种哈利熟悉的、温暖的爱意。  
“如果这能让你感到高兴的话，我不会有什么意见。”哈利回答。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然它本质是个段子，但我实在不想被人骂。所以来多说几句。  
> 本文初始设定Sev对Harry的爱是持一种怀疑态度的，他觉得Harry有充足的理由恨他，但是Harry选择了爱他。这件事就超出我们没有被人爱过的更没有谈过恋爱的Sev的认知范围了，加上Harry当着大家的面放了一段看起来很厌恶他的记忆，两个人吵起来也还算逻辑合格？  
> 我很玻璃心，不要骂我QAQ  
> 写成这样我不配在线乞讨评论了，对不起污染tag了，大家有缘再见吧（什么？


End file.
